Quotes from Nintendo Dimension
Megaman Megaman: '''Megaman is here! '''Megaman: '''Need my help with you guys? '''Megaman: '''Okay, let's go Save the World. (Collectible Item) '''Megaman: '''Yes! Another one for me. (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Megaman: '''Not my first time for traveling this Vortex. '''Megaman: '''How long do we get there? (Leaving the Game) '''Megaman: '''Time to head back home, see ya. '''Megaman: '''If you need me again, Call me. '''Megaman: '''Bye. Jibanyan (Appeared in the Game) '''Jibanyan: '''Jibanyan is Here, nyan! '''Jibanyan: Time to have some Adventures, nyan! Jibanyan: '''Here I am, nyan! (Collectible Item) '''Jibanyan: '''I could use this, Nyan. (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Jibanyan: '''This is so Crazy, Nyan! '''Jibanyan: This is like traveling to the Yokai World, Nyan! (Leaving the Game) Jibanyan: '''Better go take a Nap, nyan. '''Jibanyan: '''I'm getting Tired, see ya. '''Jibanyan: '''Good luck, Nyan! Komasan (Appeared in the Game) '''Komasan: '''I'm Komasan, Zura. '''Komasan: '''I'm so scared for this Adventures, Zura. '''Komasan: '''I'll help you, Zura. (Collectible Item) '''Komasan: '''This looks nice. Should I take this one, Sure? (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Komasan: '''Mongee! '''Komasan: '''I wish I could go see my Mum, Zura. (Leaving the Game) '''Komasan: '''Better go see my brother. '''Komasan: '''I'm going back to my Country, Zura. '''Komasan: '''I'll miss you, zura! USApyon (Appeared in the Game) '''USApyon: '''USApyon is here, Dani! '''USApyon: '''Need my help? '''USApyon: '''Let's go have some Adventures, Dani! (Collectible Item) '''USApyon: '''I better keep this safe, Dani. (Traveling through the Vortex) '''USApyon: '''I'm like traveling through a Black Hole, Dani! '''USApyon: This is so Awesome, Dani! (Leaving the Game) '''USApyon: '''Time to head back home, Dani. '''USApyon: '''Better go Recharge my Jetpack. '''USApyon: '''I'm going back to the Human World to solve the Case. See ya later! Fuyunyan (Appeared in the Game) '''Fuyunyan: '''I'm Fuyunyan! '''Fuyunyan: '''The Yokai has rises! '''Fuyunyan: '''That's right. I'm here to help you. (Collectible Item) '''Fuyunyan: '''I'll take this one for safe keeping. (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Fuyunyan: '''Yeesh! Why does this Portal would be so... Long to get there. '''Fuyunyan: '''It's like traveling through Time and Space. (Leaving the Game) '''Fuyunyan: '''It seem that you don't need me to help, so... I'm leaving, Bye. '''Fuyunyan: '''I'm leaving these in your Hand. '''Fuyunyan: '''Better go back to my Era. Robonyan F-Type (Appeared in the Game) '''Robonyan F-Type: '''Robonyan F-Type is here from the Future. I mean... From my Dimension. '''Robonyan F-Type: '''I'm back. '''Robonyan F-Type: '''My mission is to help you. (Collectible item) '''Robonyan F-Type: '''Item acquired. (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Robonyan F-Type: '''I calculated that this Dimensional tunnel is heading somewhere... Strange. '''Robonyan F-Type: '''This Vortex is so Fascinating for me. (Leaving the Game) '''Robonyan: '''I'll be Back. '''Robonyan F-Type: '''I'm heading back to the future. '''Robonyan F-Type: '''I better go Recharge myself. Spitz (Appeared in the game) '''Spitz: '''The Hero is here! Um, where is here exactly? '''Spitz: '''Alright! Let's see those Blueprints. '''Spitz: '''I am so Pump up! (Collectible Item) '''Spitz: '''Awesome! I have no idea what it is? But I'll take one with me. (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Spitz: '''This isn't safe for me! '''Spitz: '''I wish I could use a Taxi. It would be so quicker for travel! (Leaving the Game) '''Spitz: '''I think I'm going to miss my Favorite show. Pair of Kings. '''Spitz: '''I better go back to Work. '''Spitz: '''See you later. 9-Volt '''9-Volt: '''9-Volt is here! So let's play! '''9-Volt: '''Hey! I was in a middle of playing my Game. '''9-Volt: '''You need me? Okay. (Collectible item) '''9-Volt: '''Wow! I'll take this one with me. (Traveling through the Vortex) '''9-Volt: '''Does this Dimension have some Videogames? '''9-Volt: '''I think I'm going to be Sick. (Leaving the Game) '''9-Volt: '''So... No Videogames? '''9-Volt: '''I think I'm going to late for School, Bye! '''9-Volt: '''Call me if you need me. Mario (Appeared in the Game) '''Mario: '''It's a me, Mario. '''Mario: '''Let's a Go! '''Mario: '''Alrighty! (Collectible Item) '''Mario: '''I got it! (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Mario: '''I better not get myself hurt from this Vortex. '''Mario: '''Am I traveling back to the Mushroom Kingdom. (Leaving the Game) '''Mario: '''Bye-Bye. '''Mario: '''I'm heading back to the Mushrooms Kingdom, to save Princess Peach from Bowser. '''Mario: '''I better go see the Princess. Luigi (Appeared in the Game) '''Luigi: '''I'm-a Luigi. '''Luigi: '''Okey dokey. '''Luigi: '''Let's a Go. (Collectible item) '''Luigi: '''Yes! I got it! (Traveling through the Vortex) '''Luigi: '''I'm traveling through a Warp Pipe. '''Luigi: '''Mario! Help me from this Vortex! (Leaving the Game) '''Luigi: '''Time to head back to my Mansion. '''Luigi: '''I better see Daisy, Bye. '''Luigi: '''I'm-a Leaving to the Mushroom Kingdom. See ya. Category:Quotes